This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The protein components of low-density lipoprotein (LDL), oxidized LDL and proteoglycans such as versican contain tryptophan, an amino acid with characteristic fluorescence features at 308 nm excitation wavelength. We hypothesize that intrinsic fluorescence spectroscopy at 308 nm excitation wavelength IFS380, a method suitable for clinical use, can identify coronary artery lesions with superficial foam cells (SFCs) and/or proteoglycans.